Little princess
by carson34
Summary: Callen has his little girl but wants to find her birth mother. What happens when he does? Will there be sparks of romance? * Updates on Friday *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Happy Friday to you all. Today was the first Friday where I did not have to go to the school. Here is the first chapter to this storyline. I can't believe that father's day is on Sunday and that means that it's time to write our father's day. We will have them finished by the time that you are reading this.

Character Summary:

Callen is the adopted father of a little girl named Lauren who just celebrated her third birthday.

Lauren is the adopted daughter of Callen.

Alyssa is the bioloicial mom of Lauren. She wants to find her daughter and has the team find where her daughter is. The trial leads to Callen and Lauren.

Chapter 1

Alyssa woke up early Sunday morning knowing that she was about to change the life of her daughter and this man. She had managed to find them after a year of searching. She could not believe that she had given up her daughter for adoption and now she wanted her back.

Callen and Lauren were just getting back from celebrating Sam's daughter's birthday. He could not believe that she was a week away from being three years old. He knew that his daughter was getting to be getting bigger. He did not know that her biologicial mom had already found them. He just asked Eric to find her birth mom so he could send her some photos of her.

"Daddy. I am hungry." She revealed to her father.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked his daughter.

"Pancakes." She said to him. He should have known that she was going to say that because she loves pancakes.

"Alright. Let's go make some breakfast for my little hungry monster before I tickle her." Callen said to his daughter as they got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Callen did not notice that someone was standing outside of their back door.

Alyssa watched as Callen interacted with her daughter. She knew that her daughter was happy but she still wanted to know her daughter. She knew that if her family knew about her daughter, they would come after her and Callen and she did not want that. She wanted to protect her daughter at any cost. She heard someone pulled into the driveway and she hid so that way they would not see her. She heard the front door open and closed. She knew that she needed to get out of there before anyone saw her.

Callen and Sam were watching Lauren play with her toys after breakfast. Sam normally brings Michelle and his kids over to play with Lauren so that way she can spend time with other kids besides the ones that were at daycare.

"Uncle Sam, where is auntie Michelle and the kids?" Lauren asked her "uncle. Callen knew that his daughter was smart but this was super cute.

"They had something at my daughter's school and they could not come here. They will be later." Sam revealed to her.

"Alright." Lauren responded to him

"Lauren, it is time for your nap sweetie." Callen told his daughter.

"Alright, daddy." She said as she gave Sam a hug and kiss.

Callen picked up his daughter and carried her into her room. Callen was gone for a few minutes before coming back out.

"So how is your weekend going?" Sam asked his friend.

"It's going good." Callen responded to him.

"How's Lauren doing?" Sam asked his friend.

"She is doing really good. I have been thinking about finding her biological mom for her. I think that when she gets older that it is important for her to find out about her biologicial mom. I just don't know where to go to find out about it." Callen responded to him

"I would find out by Hetty about what you need to do. I mean that you have the biologicial mom's name right?" Sam asked his friend.

"Yeah. I know what it is. Her name is Alyssa." Callen responded to him.

"What is your worst fear about finding her mom?" Sam asked his friend.

"Her wanting Lauren to be in her life. I mean that there is nothing wrong with that. I want my daughter to know her biologicial mom." Callen revealed to his friend.

"I think that you should do what is best for her and not her biologicial mom. You need to be on the page where you do everything that your daughter needs which I know." Sam responded to him.

It was Monday's morning, Callen walked into Hetty's office to find what he needed to do with finding Alyssa. He knew that it needed to happen. He was surprised to find someone sitting in Hetty's office.

"Who is this?" Callen asked his boss.

"Her name is Alyssa and she is about to start working here." Hetty revealed her new hire. Callen looked at this woman looked like his daughter a lot.

Alyssa knew the man was the father of her daughter. She knew that she needed to gain his trust so she could meet her daughter. She waited for Nell to give her a tour.

Callen waited for the woman to leave the room so he could talk to Hetty about looking for Lauren's mom. She said that she would look into Alyssa and see what she can find.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this new storyline. Last week was my last Friday at the school until September. I think that this storyline will have five chapters so it should be done in middle of July. I hope that you will review and let me know what you think of it. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also don't forget to follow me on my other twitter account Carsonfanff which is for my other account carson fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that many of you like the first chapter because we are on to the second chapter. I can't believe that it's almost July. We have about three more chapters into the storyline.

disclaimer: Please excuse my writing and grammar issues. I do read through this and edit the best that I can. Many people have that I need to get a beta. I emailed a few betas and never got a response yet.

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Alyssa had joined the team, Callen was starting to feel this connected to Alyssa. He was going to check in with Hetty to see what she came up with on Alyssa. They decided to talk at Callen's house which mean that she had found out about something.

"So what did you find out?" Callen asked her when they got to the house.

"She is the mom of Lauren but I don't know if she knows that she is a mom. Her dad made her give up her child from what it said on the adoption papers. You need to give Lauren and Alyssa some time to get know each other before you tell her about your daughter is her baby that she gave up." Hetty revealed to him.

"So what do I need to do?" Callen asked his boss.

"I would say that you need to make sure you reach out to her right now and make sure that she knows that you only want what is best for your daughter and that's why you are doing this." Hetty responded to him.

"Alright." Callen responded to her.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was heading to her car when Sam came over to her car.

"Hey, do you have a minute to talk?"Sam asked her.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Alyssa asked him.

"You want to tell me why you have been shopping at my friend's house? You know that he has a daughter right, that he needs to keep safe." Sam responded to her.

"I know but I have a feeling that she is my daughter. I gave up a child that should be three years old." Alyssa responded to him.

"Doesn't mean that it's Callen's daughter is yours. I need you to stay away from him and his daughter." Sam responded to her.

"That won't work because we work together remember and isn't it Callen's choice if I am around his daughter." Alyssa said to him. Sam knew that she was right about it. He did not have the right to say that she could not be around the little girl. "Don't get me wrong, I love how you want to protect her."

Two days later

Callen and Alyssa were hanging out at lunch time. Callen knew that he needed to talk to her about their daughter. It was really weird to say their daughter but that is what his daughter is. He knew that he needed to do and he need to do this.

"Hey do you have a moment to talk?" Callen asked her as he walked over to her.

"Yeah what about?" Alyssa responded to him.

"Well Lauren and I are planning something for the Fourth of July and I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us. I also need to talk to you about something in private and not at work." Callen responded. "I would like you to come to my house so we can talk it out there."

"Alright." Alyssa said as they got ready to go to Callen. Callen had her follow him to his house, even through he did not know that she knew where he lived. They got into the house and Callen went to get his daughter from his neighbor. He was happy to move next door to someone that ran a daycare.

"I have a surprise for you baby girl." He said to his daughter with a small smile. He was glad that she was finally going to meet her birth mom.

Callen walked into the house to find Alyssa sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Alright so here is the big news, This is your daughter Lauren." Callen introduce her to their baby.

"Oh wow. She is so cute." Alyssa said as she went to hold her. Lauren got scared because normally she doesn't go to new people. "It's okay sweetie."

Callen watched Alyssa interacted with their daughter and he wasn't surprised by Lauren's reaction. He knew that their lives were going to be changing. He just did not know how it would change.

Later that night, Callen and Lauren were getting everything done. Callen loved spending time with his daughter and now he was facing the fact that he was going to have to share his baby which he was fine with.

Callen and Alyssa had been hanging out a lot of time in the past few weeks and Callen could not believe how much Lauren had grown to her mom. He loved watching his daughter happy and that was what Alyssa was doing.

"hey Alyssa, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Callen asked her with a smile on his face. He hoped that she would say yes, but the truth was that he did not know what she was going to say. He just hoped for the best.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. What do you think that she is going to say? Will it be a yes or no? I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I am bringing two new storylines next week on this account which you will find out the title on my blog. I can't believe that it's almost July! Starting next week my fanfiction will have longer word counts. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I could not figure out a Monday storyline so I decided to just post last Friday's chapter today!

disclaimer: Please excuse my writing and grammar issues. I do read through all the chapters and working on getting a beta. Thank you Ilse23 for your offer of being my beta. I'll take you up on it for the next storyline that I do.

Chapter 3

"I would love to go out with you." Alyssa responded to him.

Callen and Alyssa were enjoying their weekend with their daughter. Their relationship had to be slower since they had a child to think about. Callen and Nell played with their daughter for a little while. Alyssa headed home and got ready for bed. She knew that Callen was putting their daughter in bed.

She smiled when she saw that he had text her right before she was falling asleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work." Callen said to her in the text message.

"Give her a kiss from me." She responded to him in the text.

"I will." He responded back to her in the text.

Callen got to work the next morning and dropped their daughter off at daycare. Alyssa was just getting there when Callen and Sam walked into the headquarters.

"Hey so did you talk to Alyssa about starting to date?" Sam asked his friend.

"Yeah. We did. I am starting to plan the first one before I ask her. I was thinking about doing a movie and dinner at my house." Callen responded to him.

"That's not really a date. Let me plan the first date and watch Lauren. I am sure that Michelle and the kids will be happy to see her." Sam revealed to him.

"How about you watch Lauren while I plan my own date?" Callen responded to his friend.

"Alright that sounds good. Just let me know when your date is going to be." Sam responded to him.

"I am planning to take her out on Fourth of July." Callen responded to him. "I was planning to bring Lauren to see the fireworks with her."

"Sounds fun." Sam responded to him.

They got done with work and Callen watched Alyssa was working on her laptop. Callen walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey you. Thank you for helping me with the undercover case today." Callen revealed to her. "So I was thinking for our first date to see the fireworks with Lauren."

"Yeah. What else are we going to do?" Alyssa asked him.

"Anything that you want to do." Callen responded to her. "What would you like to do?"

"I was thinking about anything with our daughter. I just want to spend time with our daughter. I missed many years of her life and I just want to be able to spend time with her." Alyssa responded to him.

"Yeah that sounds great." Callen revealed to her.

It was fourth of July and the whole team had the day off. Callen had talked to Sam and told him the plan. Alyssa finally arrived to the house and smiled when she saw Lauren.

"Hey baby girl." Alyssa said to her daughter. She was happy to see her daughter.

Callen smiled as he saw the girls. He was happy to see them together. He wanted to see what the future would be between the two of them and their baby girl.

"Are you ready to go?" Callen asked her.

"Yeah I am ready to go. I think that she is also ready to go." Alyssa said to her boyfriend as she picked her up.

They headed to go see a movie and then had lunch together.

"Are you enjoying our date?" Callen asked her with a smile.

"Yes. I am having a blast with you." Alyssa said to him.

Callen and Alyssa were enjoy their Fourth of July together. Callen knew that things were already changing and he wondered if Alyssa noticed any changes in their relationship.

One year later

Callen and Alyssa are enjoying their relationship. Callen knew that it was almost time to ask her to marry him. Callen was nervous about asking her to marry him but knew that she loves him. Callen did not notice her come walking into the room.

"Hey babe. What are you doing?" Alyssa asked her boyfriend.

"just relaxing for a little bit. Where is Lauren?" Callen asked her.

"She's taking her nap." Alyssa responded to him with a smile. She took his hand and headed upstairs. Callen and Alyssa went upstairs to make love.

Two weeks later, Callen was still looking for a ring. He was waiting for the prefect time. He was worried about Alyssa because she's been very sick. Alyssa decided to take a pregnancy test to find out if she's pregnant with their second baby. She did not hear when Callen walked into the room.

"Hey babe, are you feeling any better?" Callen asked her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Just a little bit." Alyssa said as he gave her another small kiss.

"I am starting to wonder if you are pregnant with our second baby." He said to her with a smile. He really hoped that she was pregnant with their second child. He had managed to get her rights back but keeping him as the adoptive father. Callen had talk to her about Lauren's biological father and she did not remember who the baby's father was when she got pregnant.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry that this chapter is late but I have had a busy day. We went to the beach and then did not get a chance to write on the Fourth of July so this chapter had to wait. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you on Friday for the fourth chapter of this storyline.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Next week will mark the final chapter of this storyline. Today I am also updating Give me another chance. I hope that you enjoy it. The weather should be less hot here.

Disclaimer: Please excuse the grammar and other issues that you guys like to point out. I do try my best which is the best that I can do.

Chapter 4

Callen knew that they needed to find out if they were pregnant or not but first he wanted to asked her to be his wife first. He had managed to convice Sam to watch Lauren so he could take her out for a special date. He knew that Sam would say yes because he has taken her many dates for them. Callen walked into the bedroom to find her getting dress.

"Babe, I am going to go to work. Can you take Lauren to daycare?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said to him as he gave her a small kiss. She watched him finished getting his things together.

She waited until he left. She had noticed that her clothes are not fitting the way that they should be. She left the room to go wake up Lauren so she could get her dress.

"Hey baby girl. It's time to wake up." She said to her daughter as she woke her up.

"Where's daddy?" Lauren asked her as she started to wake up.

"He had to go to work a little bit early but you will get to see him tonight when he gets home from work." She said to her daughter.

"Okay mommy." Lauren responded to her mother.

"We need to get up and get dress because we got to get you to daycare." She responded to her daughter with a small smile. She knew that her daughter loves going to daycare and she was happy that they found someone that loves her just as much as they do.

She watched as her daughter got out of bed and then got dress. Alyssa helped her daughter down the stairs and made some breakfast before they loaded up in the car to head for daycare.

Callen got to work to find Sam already there waiting for him. Callen had texted Sam to see if he would not mind meeting him at work so they could talk about Alyssa and Lauren. He knew that his friend would have no problem watching his daughter but he just wanted to double check that it was okay.

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked his friend as he walked over to Callen's car.

"I just wanted to see if you would not mind watching Lauren for me and Alyssa." Callen said to his friend.

"I don't mind at all. I love that little girl but I want to know if you are going to ask her to be your wife since you guys have been dating for the past 18 months and for you that is a long time." Sam responded to his friend.

"Not going to tell you until I ask her." Callen said to his friend.

"Alright. Just let me know what she says." Sam responded to him.

"We all know what she is going to say Mr. Hanna." Hetty announced her presence there.

"Hetty how long have you been standing there?" Sam asked his boss.

"Just a few moments." Hetty responded to him.

They got to work when Alyssa and the rest of the team arrived. They had a case that lasted for a day and then it was time for their date night. Callen was super excited and nervous about asking her to marry him but knew that she would say yes. He just knew that she would.

Callen and Alyssa got ready for their date after taking their daughter to Sam's house. They both knew that she would have so much fun there.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Callen asked her as he walked into the bathroom. She was finishing up her makeup.

"Yeah in just a few minutes." Alyssa responded to her boyfriend.

She was ready to go and headed downstairs to find him sitting down.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am fine. Let's go for our date." Callen said to her as he gave her a small kiss. They headed to the car and headed to the secret location. Callen had arranged to have dinner on the beach. Alyssa was amazed that he had done this for her.

"Oh my God, Callen. I love it. Thank you for taking me here." Alyssa revealed to him.

"Your welcome." Callen said as they started to eat. He knew that they were going to take the pregnancy test really soon but didn't want her to feel that he was only asking her because there is a chance that she is pregnant. They finished eating, he knew that it was time to ask her.

"I am so lucky to find you and fall in love with you. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. I want to know if you will marry me. Will you please marry me?" Callen asked her.

"Yes of course I will marry you." Alyssa responded to him with a smile.

Callen and Alyssa got home and made love since Sam had text saying that he would take her over night so that way they can have alone time.

The next morning

Callen woke up to find Alyssa going to the bathroom. He knew that today they would find out if they were going to have another baby.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Callen asked her.

"Just a few minutes." Alyssa responded to him. She decided that she just needed to walk around their bathroom to waste the time away.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and make sure that you leave a review. It was such a long day without having internet that I had a lot of time of writing to do. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time based today. I did not have any time to do without using my data plan. I hope that you had a great Friday and I will see you next Friday for the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I hope that you guys are enjoying Friday. I don't know when I am going to go to work. Next week, I will have a new storyline on the way.

Chapter 5

"Alyssa, you need to calm down and breathe. We are going to be fine. If we are going to have another baby then we are going to adjust to it." Callen revealed to her.

"I know. I am just worried about you." Alyssa responded to him.

"Why are you worried about me?" Callen revealed to her.

"Because things will change between you and me. People are gonna say that I entrap you because this pregnancy." Alyssa said to him.

"Babe, I love you more than anything. If Anyone said that then, I would defend you to the end of time." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "Let's go find out if we are pregnant."

"Alright let's go." Alyssa revewaled to him as they went into the bathroom. They found that they were pregnant with their first child.

Two weeks later

Callen and Alyssa were getting ready for their wedding day. They were super excited that they were getting married today. Sam and Callen were heading to the church that they were planning to get married.

"Are you nervous about this?" Sam asked him.

"No. I am super excited about this." Callen responded to him. He hated lying to his friend that they were expecting their second child.

"how's Lauren dealing with this?" Sam responded to him.

"She is excited about Alyssa and I are getting married." Callen said to his friend with a smile.

Callen and Sam got ready when Deeks arrive. Callen could tell that Alyssa was here since Kensi brought him something from her.

"Thank you." Callen said to her.

He wrote her a small letter to give to Alyssa. He knew that Kensi would not read the letter so it was safe to add the baby in there. He just had to make sure that the boys and Kensi did not see him write it. He handed the letter to Kensi after he made sure that he had seal it.

Callen and Alyssa were getting ready to walk down the asile. He was excited about being married to her and have a new family together. He took a deep breath as this wedding started. Callen and Alyssa were then prounded husband and wife.

Callen and Alyssa were enjoying the wedding and reception. Callen smiled when he saw her dance with their daughter. It was super cute. She had been the flower girl in their wedding. They hadn't told Lauren about the baby yet.

It had been five months since their wedding and everything was going really good. Alyssa and Callen had decided not to find out if the baby was a girl or boy. Callen loves being with their daughter and could not wait for their next baby to be there. If he was telling the truth, he wanted to have another little girl. He wanted to experience all the first with his wife since she did not get to experience them with Lauren.

Alyssa did not hear him get into bed next to her until he started to rub her belly. She honestly loved it when he did that. She honestly wished that he was Lauren's biologicial father but there was no point to testing her since it would make his adpotion invalid and she did not want that for her husband or her baby girl.

"That feels so good. Thank you for that. I just needed that so bad tonight." Alyssa said to him. They had talked about her leaving NCIS until the kids went to school. Alyssa had agreed to this.

"Are you worried about not having a job after the kids go to school?" Callen asked her.

"A little but I know what Hetty said that I will still have a job when the kids go to school but I am just worried that it's going to be too late. What happens if Hetty leaves before I get back?" Alyssa responded to him.

"It's going to be fine. Hetty talked Granger and Vance about it. It's going to be fine." Callen said to her as he tried to reassure her over it.

Alyssa was now nine months pregnant with her second baby and she had notice that things were not right. Callen had just went undercover on a mission so she knew that it was going to be a while before he could home to them. She also knew that she call Sam. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam, I need you to get me to the hospital. I think that this baby is getting ready to come out." Alyssa said as she was in between labor pains.

"Alright, I am going to try to get Callen out first and then I will be there. I will call Michelle to come and get you." Sam responded to her.

"Alright." She revealed to him as they hanged up. She knew that she just needed to relax. She did not like being left alone like she was with Lauren but knew that he did not mean to do this. Michelle got to the house within twenty minutes and they got to the hospital. About twenty minutes later, Callen got there to find her pushing out the baby. It was a boy. Callen could not believe that he had a son and daughter.

One year later

Callen and Alyssa were happy to have their oldest daughter in preschool and now that Alyssa found out that they're pregnant with their third baby. She was planning a special surprise to tell him about the baby. Today they were celebrating their son's one year birthday. She could not believe that her baby is one year old. They had decided to name their son Michael James and loved having him in their lives.

Author Note: I hope that you guys liked this last chapter of this storyline. Next week will have a different storyline. I did switch NCIS:LA to Mondays for the next few months. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and I will see you guys on Monday for the next storyline.


End file.
